¿Muggels en Hogwarts?
by puleet16
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde su última aventura como niños elegidos. Kari, Ken y TK junto al resto de su clase irán de viaje de final de curso a Londres. Las casualidades del destino harán que sean testigos de algo que no deberían, de repente su viaje se complicara de sobre manera, y deberán tener una nueva aventura para recuperar la tranquilidad en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía ya cinco años que sus aventuras con el Digimundo habían terminado. Éste había sido un tiempo tranquilo. Ken Ichijouji había decidio cambiarse de instituto y ahora iba a clases con ellos. Debido a la cercanía y al paso del tiempo, su relación se reforzó. En estos momentos Ken y TK tenían una relación mucho más profunda, parecida y aún diferente de la que TK mantenía con Kari. No podía creerse que su viaje de fin de año fuera a Londres. Era el viaje que la escula organizaba tradicionalmente cuando sus alumnos cumplian dieciseis años, pues consideraban que pasar una semana inmerso en una cultura y una lengua completamente diferente resulta enriquecedor a nivel no solamente curricular, si no personal. No era el primer viaje a Europa para Takeru Takashi, pues él tenía familia en París. Sin embargo este viaje lo haría con Kari y Ken, por lo cual estaba seguro de que sería un viaje de lo más especial. Daisuke con el que el paso de los años también había ayudado a entenderse y habían llegado a construir una buena amistad por desgracia no podía ir con ellos, pues esa misma semana después de trabakar mucho para lograrlo había conseguido colarse en la preselección del equipo nacional juvenil de Japón y a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de ir a Londres con sus amigos, sabía que la oportunidad de entrar en la selección nacional japonesa, no es una que se presenta dos veces y que debía aprovecharla. Extañamente, después de concluir su segunda misión como niños elegidos las puertas al mundo digital no se habían cerrado, y hacían vida juntto a sus compañeros digimons.

 _"_ _¿Puedo ir contigo TK?"_ – Preguntó Patamon sacandolo de sus pensamientos. – " _No quiero estar tan lejos de ti!"_

 _"_ _No me va a pasar nada, Patamon." –_ Respondió T.K, él quería que su mejor amigo fuera con él a Londres, y podía entender su preocupación, no es que ningún digimon maligno fuera a atacarlos, pero nunca habían estado una semana sin estar juntos. Sin embargo no sabia como proteger su secreto en un viaje escolar tan largo, cualquiera podría descubrirlos.

Patamon decidió no contestar, aún le quedaban dos días para convencer a TK y para ello contaría con Wormnon y Gatomon. Entre los tres descubrirían como poder ir a Londres con sus compañeros.

La mañana siguiente Patamon acompaño a TK al instituto como hacía cada día, cuando el timbre sonó TK entró en clase con Daisuke, Ken y Kari. En el patio del instituto en la copa del arbol donde siempre se reunian, los digimons pasaron la mañana discutiendo que podían hacer para conseguir que los llevaran en su viaje a Londres con ellos.

 _"_ _Podríais esconderos en su maleta!" –_ Comentó Veemon con entusiasmo.

 _"_ _No funcionaría"_ – Contestó Gatomon rapidamente – _"Se darían cuenta de que algo raro pasa en seguida, nuestra mejor opción es convencerlos"_

 _"_ _Pero.. ¿Cómo? Esa es la cuestión!" -_ Añadió Patomon con un tono entristecido _"Yo ya lo he intentado todo con TK y no funciona!"_

 _"_ _Creo que tienen miedo de que nos descubran" –_ decidió intervenir por primera vez Wormmon. Seguía siendo un digimon timido, a pesar de confiar totalmente en sus amigos. _"Tenemos que conovencerles de que podemos ir con ellos sin riesgo de ser descubiertos!"_

 _"_ _Creo que Wormmon tiene razón"_ –Sentenció Gatomon _. "Yo no puedo hacerme pasar como el gato de Kari como suelo hacer, y ahora que ya tienen 16 años no sabrían como explicar a sus compañeros de clase que llevan peluches con ellos"_

 _"_ _TK me ha dicho que comparten habitaciones, así que no podriamos dormir con ellos." –_ Comenzó a analizar Patamon _" El problema principal sería el viaje en avión y los momentos que tienen que estar con sus compañeros de clase"_

 _"_ _Durante el día podemos seguirlos igual que hacemos aquí" -_ Expuso Wormmon _"Por la noche podríamos dormir, en la copa de cualquier arbol, somos digimons, estamos acstumbrados a ello"_

 _"_ _Ahora solo falta convecerlos, tenemos un plan solido"-_ Recapituló Gatomon _-" En el avión que nos lleven en el equipaje de mano en una mochila, y en Londres los observamos siempre desde la distancia"_

 _"_ _Deberíamos intentarlo con los tres a la vez, entre los tres tendremos más posibilidades de convencerlos de que nos dejen ir"_ Sugirió Patamon. Wormmon y Gatomon estuvieron de acuerdo con Patamon y decidieron que al salir de clase harían este último intento, probablemente su último pues marchaban al dia siguiente.

Ese día las clases fueron pasando rápidamente, pues la cabeza de todos, incluso en la cabeza de los profesores se encontraba el viaje que mañana acontecería, hasta el punto de adaptar su matería el máximo posible a ello. En algunas materias era relativamente sencillo, en la clase de ingles, hablaron de la ciudad de Londres y que harían esos días en el viaje, repasando el vocabulario requerido para no tener demasiados problemas para estar allí una semana. En filosofía estudiaron a un autor inglés. Cuando sus clases terminaron, y el resto de sus compañeros se habían ido a casa, se dirigieron al arbol donde siempre estaban sus amigos. En el mismo instante de su llegada Patamon, Gatomon y Wormmon anunciaron que tenían que hablar con ellos. Daisuke entendió rapidamente de que se trataba y junto a Veemon se despidió rapidamente excusando en que debía ir a entrenar para poder entrar en la selección. Kari, Ken y TK también eran capaces de adivinar de que se trataba. Esta vez, sus digimons no les dejaron hablar hasta que estos habían expuesto sus argumentos e ideas dejandoles poco margen para negarse a su petición. De esta forma accedieron a que sus digimons fueran con ellos a Londres. En el fondo, lo deseaban tanto como ellos. La noche en casa de los tres niños elegidos fueron bastante parecidas. Se dedicaron a hacer los últimos preparativos para el día de siguiente, añadiendo los últimos detalles en las maletas, y buscando una mochila de mano para poder llevar allí comodamente a sus compañeros durante el viaje en avión. El vuelo fue más tranquilo de lo que uno podía esperar trás más de 20 dentro de un avión en el aire. En lo que duro el vuelo atravesaron muy pocas turbulencias. Ken se había pasado gran parte del viaje leyendo un libro, Takeru se quedo dormido poco después de despegar mientras que por último Kari estava hablando tranquilamente con sus compañeras de clase.

Al llegar a Londres era el típico día en la capital del Reino Unido, es decir, una temperatura relativamente baja para lo que es Japón en esa epoca del año, y con el cielo amenazando con lluvia. El avión les dejo a medía tarde hora de Inglaterra, sin embargo por el Jet Lag, muchos de ellos estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer ninguna actividad como clase. Así que los profesores decidieron dar vía libre a los alumnos que quisieran dormir en el hotel se quedarán allí, y a los que desearan descubrir un poco de la ciudad podían dar una vuelta por la misma, hasta la hora de cenar cuando debían presentarse en el hotel donde se hospedaban al lado del British Museum. La mayoría de alumnos decidieron que preferían quedarse enel hotel descansando para el día siguiente tener la energía necesaria para mantener el ritmo de la visitas. En el recibidor del hotel se encontraban Kari, Takeru i Ken, debatiendo que se dispondrían a hacer. Por un lado Kari quería ir a ver Candem, el mercado para poder comprarse algo autenticamente londinense, y según el horario que les habían entregado los profesores no tendrían mucho tiempo libre cerca de la zona de Candem, así que la mejor opción de ir sin dar mucha vuelta era ir hoy. Ken se encontraba dividido entre acompañar a Kari, ya que no quería que esta fuera sola y la necesidad que tenía de descansar después de tan largo viaje. Sin embargo Takeru le despejo todas las dudas cuando se ofreció a acompañar a Kari a Candem y con la mirada le comunico no solo que no hacía falta que los acompañara, si no que prefería que les dejara ir a solas, para poder así tener un tiempo a solas.

Takeru y Kari no eran pareja, no obstante cualquier observador externo podía ver que solo era cuestión de tiempo, y de que uno de los dos decidiera de una vez confesar lo que siente por el otro. Ninguno de los dos reconocia un sentimiento más allá de la amistad por el otro, y quizás en el fondo de sus corazones ellos realmente creían que lo que tenían era una buena amistad. Pero analizar una relación desde el exterior conlleva sus riesgos. Para Ken, estos dos eran una incognita pues a pesar de conocerles desde hace ya años era incapaz de saber que pasaba entre ellos, y de descifrar su comunicación a través de miradas. Ken pensó que alomejor Takeru se había decidido de una vez de confesarse a Kari, así que decidió irse a su habitación mientras los otros dos iban a buscar a sus digimons para descubrir la ciudad con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. ¿Magia?

Gatomon y Patamon estaban sorprendidos por la ciudad de Londres, acostumbrados a Tokio, donde la modernidad está en cada calle, Londres parecía más imperial, con un ritmo más tranquilo. Se encontraban en las ramas del arbol justo de delante del Hotel cuando Hikari y Tk salieron por la puerta principal, después de comprobar que no salía nadie más con ellos, con una conversación silenciosa decidieron que sería un buen momento para acompañar a sus digielegidos y para poder pasar un rato con ellos. Tanto Takeru como Hikari tenían un buen nivel de inglés, ya que ambos eran estudiantes ejemplares, sin emargo, sus digimons parecían capaces de entender el inglés y hablarlo como si fuera japonés. No obstante, esta era una ventaja relativa, pues a pesar de entender todo lo que se decía eran incapaces de ejercer como traductores, ya que no podían atraer atención sobre si mismos.

Antes de salir, Hikari comprovo el recordido que tenían desde su hotel cerca del British Museum hasta Candem, y para su suerte, era relativamente sencillo, sólo tenían que encontrar una calle y seguir todo recto en esa dirección. Andando, no era un trayecto demasiado largo, pero con una amante de las fotogrfías como Hikari en una ciudad como Londres un trayecto de unos veinte minutos se podía llegar a duplicar tranquilamente. Hikari, como una buena aficionada a la fotografía no se conformaba con una fotografía normal, si no que queria la perfección, captar la esencia del momento en la imagen. En este momento estaban apunto de pasar por King Cross Station, y por la silueta que se vislumbraba desde la lejania Hikari tenía claro que quería hacerle más de una foto, ya que se podía observar una mezcla entra la arquitectura clasica de la estación, construida al principios del siglo anterior, y las reformas que se han hecho que la dotan de una modernidad acorde con el paisaje urbanistico de esa parte de la ciudad.

La normalidad de su paseo por la ciudad se vio interrumpida cuando estaban a medio trayecto de su destinación. Todo empezó cuando al girar una esquina presenciaron una pelea entre dos bandos diferentes. Por un lado se encontraban un grupo de encapuchados, con largas capas negras y mascaras para cubrir sus rastros faciales. En el otro lado se encontraba un grupo bastante más heterogenio, entre los que destacaban un señor sacado de una película de piratas, con su pata de palo incluida. Una chica joven con el pelo rosa y una mujer con un monoculo en su ojo derecho. En un primer momento tanto Takeru como Hikari no podían entender las imagenes que sus ojos transportaban a su cerebro. La vida en la ciudad continuaba como si en aquel parque no estuviera pasando nada, el resto de personas que andaban por la calle parecían no ver lo que estaba pasando ante sus mismos ojos, y más extraño aún pareciera como si hubiera una burbuja invisible que cubriera a los participantes de aquella extraña situación, pues aun sin verlos nadie se acercaba más de 50 metros a ellos. La primera idea que cruzó sus mentes fue pensar que se trataba del rodaje de alguna película de ciencia ficción, pero rápidamente pudieron concluir que aquel no era el caso. No había cámaras a la vista, y los efectos especiales se hacen en postproducción. ¿Entonces qué hacían dos grupos de personas con posturas claramente ofensivas, lanzando luces de colores unos a otros?

La imagen era tan increíble, en el significado más literal de palabra, que sin el proceso consciente de querer acercarse se encontraron más cerca de lo que hubiera sido prudente acercarse. Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que esas luces de colores salían de una especie de palos de madera. A esa distancia también era la ideal para escuchar lo que hablaban ambos grupos, y poder deducir que esa especie de palos no era otra cosa que varitas. Teniendo en cuenta que los digimon existían, y se han mantenido en un relativo secreto todo este tiempo, no era imposible que la magia también lo hiciera ¿no?. Por desgracia la cercanía a la que se encontraban también llamó la atención de ambos grupos.

La primera persona en notar su cercanía fue una de las cinco personas que escondían su identidad detrás de las mascaras y capas. Gracias a todas aventuras vividas en el mundo digital rápidamente supusieron que los hombres de negros habían sido los que habían lanzado la ofensiva, en primer lugar debido a su mayoría numérica, y en segundo lugar por querer ser anónimos en su ataque. Sin embargo con solo esa información no sé podía clarificar los grupos entre buenos y malos. Al fin y al cabo como niños elegidos sabían la importancia de un buen ataque sorpresa sobre el enemigo.

En el momento que uno de los encapuchados centró su atención en ellos, Gatomon y Patamon aún manteniendo su imagen de peluches se pusieron en guardia, preparados para lo que pudiera pasar al segundo. Pocos segundos después un especie de rayo de luz roja se dirigía hacia ellos velozmente. Gatomon viendo que no tenia tiempo de apartar a Takeru y a Hikari de la trayectoria decidió saltar de los brazos de Kari e interponarse, dejando que su anillo sagrado colisionara contra la luz. Al chocar el hechizo se disolvió contra el anillo sin causar ningún tipo de daño a Gatomon. Este gesto, sin embargo pareció congelar el tiempo, pues la batalla cesó y todos los participantes los observaban. En el tenso silencio que esto causo Patamon dirigió una mirada a Takeru, preguntándole que debían hacer. Captando la pregunta tras la mirada de su compañero digimon Takeru decidió que se habían de marchar, y en cuanto antes, mejor. Entre el secretismo de mantener sus digimons como secreto y su propia seguridad, Takeru se decidió por la segunda, y en ese instante una luz dorada envolivió a Patamon, haciendole digivolucionar en Angemon. En un brazo cogió Takeru, y en el otro a Hikari. Gatomon, de un salto se posiciono sobre el hombro de Angemon, en una posición que le perimitia proteger a un indefenso angemon de la situación en que ahora se encontraban. Una vez todos posicionados Angemon alzó el vuelo para alejarse tan rápidamente posible de estas personas. La imagen era tan impresionante para los magos, que no les dejo indiferente. A pesar de las quemas de brujas, la religión aún es un elemento central de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Los hechizos cesaron de repente al ver un ángel alzarse con esos dos muggels protegiendolos. Ni siquiera al desaparecer de su vista, la batalla entre las dos facciones de brujos continuaron, pues los mortifagos decidierón que lo mejor era informar a Voldemort de este suceso extraño, pues podía llegar a afectar el curso de la guerra.

Los Aurores tampoco sabían que acababan de ver tampoco, ni que hacer con ello. Un gato desviando la trayectoria de un hechizo, y angel llevandose de la batalla a dos adolscentes, que según todas las apariencias no eran magos ni sabían nada del mundo mágico. Amelia Bones, ún sin comprender totalmente que un ángel había protegido a esas personas, se presentaba un problema mayor, dos Muggles acaban de ver mágia y no se les habia podido modificar las memorias, eso podía super una grave brecha al estatuto de secreceto magico. Y con lo ancho que es el mundo muggle es virtualmente imposible volver a encontrarlos. Como jefa de la DMLE eso supondría un dolor de cabeza mayusculo en el ministerio.

Moody tenía claro que lo que había visto era un angel verdadero, por muy absurdo que sonara eso. Su ojo magico no podía ser engañado con simples ilusiones creadas por adolescentes, adolescentes sin ningún tipo de varita. Un angel, como puede afectar al mundo mágico la exisencia de un angel, y más importante aún, en la guerra contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. No hay figura más de la luz que un ángel. Tendría que comparir esa información con Dumbledore y la Orden, para saber como actuar al respecto. El primero de sus objetivos, eso sí, sería localizarlos, y tener un conversación con aquellos chicos. Debería haberles enviado un hechizo localizador, pero con la amenaza de los mortifagos presentes, no puedes desviar tu varita ni un solo segundo, pues esa puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir.


End file.
